disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Monsters University
Monsters University is an upcoming American 3D computer-animated comedy film produced by Pixar Animation Studios and distributed by Walt Disney Pictures. Dan Scanlon is the director and Kori Rae is the producer. It will be the fourteenth film produced by Pixar and will be the prequel to 2001's Monsters, Inc. John Goodman reprises his role as James P. Sullivan, with Billy Crystal, Steve Buscemi, Frank Oz, and John Ratzenberger reprising their roles as Mike Wazowski, Randall Boggs, Jeff Fungus and the Abominable Snowman, respectively. Kelsey Grammer replaces James Coburn as the voice of Henry J. Waternoose III. The film is currently scheduled to be released on June 21, 2013. Despite what was said in the Monsters Inc trailer and in the scene when Mike and Sulley were walking to work, the two might've gotten separated during middle school or high school. Plot Mike and Sulley tell the story of how they were once rivals in college and then became best friends. The film also teaches how Waternoose taught Sulley to be a top scarer and that Randall was once a geek. Voice cast *John Goodman as James P. Sullivan *Billy Crystal as Mike Wazowski *Steve Buscemi as Randall Boggs *Kelsey Grammer replacing James Coburn as Henry J. Waternoose, III *Frank Oz as Fungus *Dan Gerson as Needleman and Smitty *Sean Hayes as Terri Perry *Dave Foley as Terry Perry *Peter Sohn as Scott "Squishy" Squibbles, a member of Oozma Kappa. *Charlie Day as Art *Julia Sweeney as Squishy's mother *Helen Mirren as Dean Hardscrabble, the headmaster at Monsters University. *Alfred Molina as Professor Knight *Joel Murray as Don Carlson, a middle-aged monster who's part of Oozma Kappa. *Ken Jeong as Mack *Rob Riggle as Kenny *J. B. Smoove as Harold *John Ratzenberger as Abominable Snowman *Ricky Gervais as TBA *Ben Kingsley as TBA *David Spade as TBA Production Plans for a second Monsters, Inc. film have existed since 2005. Following disagreements between then-Disney CEO Michael Eisner and Pixar founder and CEO Steve Jobs, Disney (who at the time owned the rights to make sequels to all of Pixar's films up to Cars) announced that a sequel to Monsters, Inc. would be made by Circle 7 Animation. However, Disney's change of management in late 2005 (which saw Eisner replaced by his lieutenant Robert Iger) led to renewed negotiations with Pixar, and in early 2006 Disney announced that they had purchased the studio. The Disney-owned sequel rights were then transferred to Pixar, leading to the cancellation of Rob Muir and Bob Hilgenberg's version of the film and the subsequent closure of Circle 7. A Pixar-made sequel was confirmed in 2010. On April 5, 2011, it was announced that the film's release date would be June 21, 2013. It will be the studio's fourteenth feature film. On March 29, 2011, it was confirmed that the film will be a prequel and the title Monsters University was revealed. The feature will be directed by Dan Scanlon and produced by Kori Rae. John Goodman, Billy Crystal, Steve Buscemi, Jennifer Tilly, Frank Oz, and John Ratzenberger will reprise their roles. New voice cast includes Dave Foley, Julia Sweeney, Peter Sohn, Joel Murray, Ken Jeong, Rob Riggle, and J. B. Smoove. On August 12, 2011, Billy Crystal was asked about his return to the role of Mike Wazowski and said, "I'm a little hoarse. I spent five-and-a-half hours today for our fourth session on Monsters, Inc. 2." On December 3, 2012, Georgian Progressive Metal band Mastodon announced via their Twitter page that they were writing a song for the film. Release Monsters University is scheduled to be released on June 21, 2013. The theatrical release of the film will be accompanied by a Pixar's short film titled The Blue Umbrella. The score will be provided by Jon Brion. The first teaser trailer for Monsters University was released on June 20, 2012. It appeared along with Brave, The Amazing Spider-Man, Ice Age: Continental Drift, and Finding Nemo 3D, and was met with very positive feedback. Four versions of the trailer exist, with Mike muttering different excuses not to go to class in his sleep in each one like "I can't go to class, I'm not wearing any clothes", "My homework ate my dog.", "Class President?", and "My pony made the Dean's List." On October 8, 2012, Pixar revealed a fully functional website for Monsters University, complete with admissions, academic and campus life info and a campus store to purchase MU apparel. On February 11, 2013, the first trailer was released in the UK. On February 15, 2013, a new trailer was released on the YouTube channel for the fictional Monsters University, again parodying ads for real universities. Gallery Category:Pixar films Category:Monsters, Inc. Category:Sequel films Category:2013 Films Category:Upcoming Category:Animated films Category:Monsters University